love and choices
by Mrs.Cullen2be
Summary: Plays out right after Eclipse. Bella and Edward tell Charlie about getting married. Suprise reaction! How will Edward react when Jacob shows up at Bella's house and tries to kidnap her? How will Sam react to all of this? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Telling Charlie

**Hello, Fellow Edward lovers and Twilight obsess ores. This is my version of Breaking Dawn. I know it's not nearly as good as Stephanie Meyers writing. I am just merely a fan who is writing for fun and to keep myself amused until breaking dawn comes out. This is my first fanatic and i don't really have much experience with writing, so i would love it if you guys reviewed. Feel free to tell me where i messed up and to suggest things. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all of them. I just wish i did. **

_He once again slid my ring onto the third finger on my left hand. Where it would stay, conceivably for the rest of eternity. _-_**Eclipse** **Pg**. **620**_

I was sitting in the passengers seat of Edward's Volvo, Staring out the window as it started to rain. My hand was resting gently in Edward's hand as he played absentmindedly with my wedding ring. We were on our way to my house to tell Charlie that we are getting married. _"Married." _I never would have thought I'd be getting married at the age of eighteen! I still can't believe it! I love Edward with all my heart, I couldn't exist without him, and he couldn't exist without me. We found that out the hard way last summer, when Edward thought i had died and he tried to commit suicide. I want to become a vampire, and live with Edward for the rest of eternity, but he says that i have to marry him first. So, that's where we are today. On our way to tell Charlie my decision.

Charlie has never liked Edward. He's always made it very clear how he feels towards my boyfri- i mean Fiancee. Edward, on the other hand, always shows the greatest courtesy towards Charlie, even thought he doesn't deserve it.

As we drove into my driveway, Edward finally spoke up.

"Everything will be OK, love." he murmured.

"Charlie's thoughts are relatively calm today, and he's in an exceptionally good mood because his team just won the football game he's watching." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts." I replied, not in a very good mood.

"I'm sure he won't be in such a good mood when he hears what I've got to say."

With that, He kissed me lightly on the lips, and helped me out of the car.

When we got to the front door, i paused.

"Are you ready?" I asked, slightly hoping he would say "no", and just say we shouldn't tell him. Of course, i was wrong.

"I'm ready when you are." he replied, opening the door for me.

"Bella? I that you?" Charlie called from the t.v. room.

"Hey Dad, um... Edward and I have something we have to tell you."

His expression became concerned, and he muted the game he was watching.

"What is it Bella?"

I took a deep breath, as Me and Edward made our way to the sofa across from Charlie and sat down, still holding hands.

"OK, Dad. I would like it if you could begin by being open minded about this, and remember that I'm eighteen and we don't necessarily need your permission."

Charlie's frown deepened.

_Here it goes... _I thought. I took a deep breath, as Edward lightly gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Charlie," Edward said. "Earlier today, I asked Bella if she would marry me, and she said 'yes.'"

Charlie's face turned pale.

"Dad?" I asked, anxious to see how he felt about this.

"Charlie?" Edward asked.

Charlie's face froze, and he toppled over in his chair. Luckily, Edward caught him before he hit the ground.

"Is he alright?" I asked Edward.

"He's fine." he replied. "he just passed out from the shock. He should wake up in a couple of minutes."

"Well, that went well!" I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled at my sarcasm, while he was lifting Charlie and setting him back on the couch.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened, and stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, startled by Edward's actions.

There was a loud knock on the door. I could recognize that knock anywhere.

It was Jacob.

**A/N. Sorry this chapter is so short. I just had to set the scenes for the rest of the story. The next chapters will be longer. I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Please please please review! I've never gotten any reviews before. Even if you hate my story, just review and tell me. (he he he I'm begging. how pathetic!) Anywhoo... Thanks for reading! I'll try to make another chapter tomorrow or tonight. **


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, i do not own any of these character. The brilliant Stephanie Meyer owns them. :(**

"Jacob." That's all that i could manage to say. I never thought I was going to see him again. _Why_ _is_ he _here?_

Before I had a chance to answer the door, Edward had lifted me up, and he was running out the back door.

"Edward!" I yelled, still in shock from our quick exit from my house.

"What's going on?" I asked. "It's just Jacob!"

"Jacob isn't the only one who is here, Bella." He explained. "The whole pack is here, and they came to kidnap you!"

"Why would they want to do that?" I questioned, still very confused.

Edward quickly explained what was going on. He spoke so fast, that I almost couldn't understand him.

"Jacob is the new leader of the werewolf pack, and he is making them come for you. He doesn't want us to turn you into a vampire, so wants to take you far away. He is willing to do anything to get you. I sent him an invitation to our wedding, and that must have set him off. He's really mad. We are on our way to my house to go and warn Carlisle and the rest of the family."

I was speechless. How could Jacob do such a thing? I thought he was my friend! And what did Edward say about an invitation?

"I thought we decided not to invite Jacob to our wedding!" I said, getting more and more worried by the second.

Edward looked at me guiltily, "I know, I am sorry, love, but I know if you had picked him over me, i would want the choice to go to your wedding. It was only fair to invite him, too. He is your best friend, you know."

We were running so fast, i had to hide my face in Edward's chest to keep from getting sick.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked. I looked up to see his expression. He looked so sorry. When he looked into my eyes, i forgot why i was supposed to be mad at him.

"You know i can't be mad at you when you look at me that way." I said, dazed.

We were at the Cullens house now, running up the front steps and in the house.

The whole family was already sitting in the living room, all looking anxious. Apparently Alice had seen this happening, and gathered everyone up so we could have a meeting.

Edward set me down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper, as he walked over to where Carlisle was standing.

"Yes, we know." Carlisle said to Edward before he had the chance to say anything.

"Sam came over to warn us about what was going on." Esme explained for her husband.

"Apparently, Sam is not a member of the pack anymore. That doesn't mean he's on our side. Just that he doesn't want to follow Jacob's orders."

"So," Carlisle continued. "You have to take Bella away from here until we get this worked out."

We were all listening to their conversation, and i came up to Edward's side so i could hear better. He held my hand, trying to comfort me.

Suddenly, I remembered Charlie.

"Charlie!" I yelled. "We left him unconscious in a house full of werewolves!" I was on the verge of hysteria.

"It's OK, Bella." Edward assured me. "I heard Jacob's thoughts, and Billy is going to take Charlie down to La Push to keep him from realizing what's going on."

My breathing was starting to settle down, now that i knew Charlie was OK.

"Honestly, Bella. Did you actually think I'd just take you away and leave Charlie helpless?"

My face blushed at his accusation. "I didn't know, I just--- "

"It's alright, Bella. I'm not offended. We have more important things to think about now."

"What do we have to do now?" Edward asked Carlisle, getting impatient.

"Edward, you take Bella to Seattle for a couple of days until this clears over. Stay in a hotel where there are a lot of people around. Don't leave the room, and keep your doors locked at all times." Carlisle instructed.

Edward looked disappointed.

"What are the rest of you going to do while we are hiding out?" He asked, obviously frustrated that he doesn't get to help fight.

"We are going to try to talk Jacob out of this. It's not going to be easy, but we have Sam on our side."

Everyone was so tense that it was making me nervous.

All of a sudden, I felt calm. I looked at Edward. His shoulders were relaxing, and he looked at ease. Everyone looked a lot calmer than before.

"JASPER!" Emmett yelled. "Don't do that! This is important!"

"Sorry. I just thought you could use some calmer emotions to help you concentrate."

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle asked, obviously trying to ignore Jasper's interruption.

"Edward and Bella, you go to Seattle right away." Carlisle instructed.

"Do we have time to stop at my house so i can pack my things?" I asked.

I spotted a mischievous smile play across Alice's tiny face. "That won't be necessary," Alice chirped in. "I went shopping before you got here, and bought you everything you will need when you are in Seattle. It's waiting in the back of the Volvo waiting for you."

Wow! Alice really has a knack for thinking ahead!

"Thanks Alice." I said, A little bit worried about what she picked out for me to wear for the next couple of days.

"Jacob and the pack are on their way here to look for you." Carlisle said. "Edward and Bella, you have to go."

And with that, Edward and I ran at human speed to his Volvo, and we were on our way to Seattle for the weekend. Maybe this could be kind-of fun.

If i forget about the fact that there is a pack of werewolves after me.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter sounds kindof rushed. I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but I promise, the next chapters will be better. I'm still getting the hang of this. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks so much to those of you who have! Everyone who reviewed deserves a cookie! I love reviews, even if they are saying that my story stinks! i just like to get them so i know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas to what Edward and Bella should do while they are stuck in the hotel for a couple of days, i could use some help. Thanks so much! I'll try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow. **


	3. Jacob

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the twilight characters. I wish I owned Edward, though. Wouldn't that be awesome?!?!? **

**Jacob's P.O.V. **

"_Let's go back! you're making a big mistake."_

_"Come on, Jacob. I don't think this is such a good idea." _

Sometimes I wish this mind communication stuff had an off switch. It can get so annoying!

I was running through the woods, on my way to Bella's house. Quill and Embry were trying to talk me out of kidnapping her, but I have no choice!

_"Bella's going to be turned into a filthy bloodsucker unless I do something about this!" _I told them, for the hundredth time.

_"Maybe you should just let her! She chose the leach over you! Get over it already!" _Quill thought to me.

I hated it when they made this sound like some every-day breakup! She didn't just dump me for someone else! She is dumping her life, for an eternity of bloodsucking! She didn't necessarily dump me, either. She loves me and I love her. I just wish that was enough.

So, I decided to take this into my own hands. I'm the new leader of the Quillett pack. Sam was voted out after an incident involving a couple of peanut butter covered balloons, but that's a long story. My point is, I'm the Alpha wolf now, and everybody has to listen to what I say!

Right now, the rest of the pack is waiting in the woods outside of Bella's house. Hopefully far enough for the min dreading leach not to hear their thoughts. When I tell them to, they will run here as fast as they can, and help me attack and retrieve Bella.

I finally made it to edge of the woods next to Bella's house. Her vampire boyfrien- i mean Fiancee,was there. I could smell him. Ugh! how she can stand to spend so much time with someone like him, I'll never understand. And she wants to become one, too? Ew!

I could see her house now, so I changed back into human form and walked up the path to her front door.

I took a deep breath and knocked three times. While I was waiting for Bella to answer the door, I started to feel bad about taking her away."No, this is for her own good." I told myself. "I have no choice!"

I was starting to worry. Why hasn't she answered the door yet?

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

Slowly, I opened the door and peeked inside. I looked out the back door and saw the bloodsucker carrying her and running in the direction to his house.

Dang! I forgot to block my thoughts! UGH! how could I have been so stupid? The stupid bloodsucker probably just heard my thoughts, picked Bella up, and ran!

I needed another plan, and quick!

I turned around, and saw Charlie laying on the couch, unconscious. Apparently he had fainted.

Then, I got an idea! _This has to work!_ I told myself.I went outside and changed back into wolf form so I could communicate with my pack.

_"Hey, Can you guys hear me?" _I asked. Making sure they were listening.

I quickly explained what happened.

_"So, what do you want us to do now?" _Seth asked. He's always so eager to help.

_"Here's the plan." _I said. _"Bella left Charlie unconscious in the house. We are going to take him back to La Push as a hostage. _

_"What would we do if he wakes up?" _Embry asked me, sounding impatient.

"_We'll just tell him Billy came over for a visit and found him lying on the floor. Billy will take him fishing, and Charlie won't even be suspicious."_ I explained.

_"We'll keep Charlie there as long as we have to. Bella will eventually come to get him. And when she does, we'll attack!"_

**A/N. So, hopefully that explains a little bit more about why Jacob's trying to kidnap Bella. I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes and errors. Sorry. **

**Also, I've only gotten 7 reviews! please review! I've decided not to make another chapter until i get at least 3 more reviews. That shouldn't be too hard for you guys to do. Sorry, but this has to be done. **

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! you guys are great! You all deserve a cookie. Not just any cookie... A cookie Edward baked!! yay! **

**p.s. Sorry this chapter is so short! **


	4. Letter

**A/N OMG! I'm Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I can't believe I forgot! Sorry!! I kind of hit some writer's block already... I know, that's not really good. Anyways... If you have any ideas for what to put into my next chapter, I'd really appreciate it. Until then, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. **

Edward was driving faster than normal, If that's possible, considering he usually drives at about 120 miles per hour. His hands were clenching the steering wheel a little too tight. I was surprised he hadn't crushed it yet.

I was staring unseeingly out my window as I watched the bushes and trees fly past us like a bullett. Suddenly Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Alice. What's wrong?" The corners of his mouth pulled down slightly and his brow lowered in confusion. "

"What are you talking about?" He started talking too fast for me to understand. I finally gave up on trying to figure out what he was saying. It all just sounded like a humming noise. I watched him talk to Alice at vampire speed. Every once in a while I would sense a hint of fear in his eyes, though I knew he was trying to hide it from me.

Finally, he hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He just kept looking out the window. His face masked with worry.

After about a minute passed, I asked him again.

After another pause he finally spoke up. "That was Alice." He explained.

"She said that as of right now, she can't see Charlie's Future." He said, watching my face closely for my reaction.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Where did he go?" I choked out, holding back the hysteria. I knew we shouldn't have left him alone.

"Alice doesn't know. When she couldn't see him in her visions any more, she went down to your house to look for him." Edward explained. "He wasn't there. She doesn't know where he went. He might have just gone down to La Push for a little while. Alice can't see people's futures when they are around werewolves."

I was confused. If he just went down to La Push for a little while, then why did Edward look so worried?

"Then what's the problem?" I asked him.

"Well, when Alice stopped by to check on Charlie, she could smell that the whole werewolf pack was at your house." He said cautiously watching as I realised what he was saying. "We think they kidnapped him."

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. "How could I have been so stupid? We should have gone right back for him! Now Charlie's in danger and it's all my fault!" I was fighting back the tears, but they slowly fell down my cheek.

"It's alright, Bella." Edward said, looking into my eyes. He didn't seem to be thinking about the road at all. "Carlisle is going to find Sam and ask him to find out what's going on. Maybe Alice is wrong, love. Her gift is not always very reliable. For all we know, Charlie could be playing a game with Billy where they have to blindfold him. Like hide and go seek with a twist!"

I could tell Edward was trying to cheer me up. I decided that it wouldn't do any good if I worried.

We pulled up into the hotel we would be hiding in for the next couple of days. After we got out of the car and grabbed out suitcases from the trunk, We made our way towards the check in desk in the middle of the lobby.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The clerk behind the desk asked us.

"We have made reservations for 'Cullen' to stay here for the weekend." Edward said.

I was surprised. I thought we would have to book a room when we got here. Apparently Alice had called ahead. I looked at Edward. He appeared less worried now. He looked so relaxed that one would think he was here on vacation. Not hiding out from a pack of werewolves.

"Cullen," she mumbled, scrolling through her computer. "Oh, Yes. You will be staying on the top floor on room 235." She told us.

"The girl who called here and reserved your room for you asked for a room without any windows. We don't have any rooms like that, but your room only has one small window overlooking to pool." She said, looking suspicious as to why we would request something such as that.

"That's fine, Thank you." Edward said while she handed him our room key.

"Oh, And by the way," The clerk said. "Someone left us a note to give to you when you got here." She handed Edward the note to Edward.

"Thank you." I called, as we walked away. Edward pulled me by my hand over to one of the couches in the lobby so we could read the letter before going up stairs. Apparently he was a little bit impatient to wait until we got to our room.

"I don't see how anybody could know that we were comming here." Edward murmered, while he was opening the envelope. "The only people who know are My family and Sam."

When he read the letter, he gasped.

"What does it say?" I asked. Thoroughly confused.

He handed it to me, so I could read it for myself.

_Dear Bella and Bloodsucker, We have Charlie. If you ever want to see him again, meet us at the territory line at 3:00 A.M. _

_-Jacob & Pack._

**A/N. Sorry about the cliffie. Please Review!! Pretty please!! I Really Really love your reviews! I'm kind of making this story up as I go along, so I'm open to any sugestions on what shoud happen next. I'll try to post the next chapter some time this week. Please Review!! **


	5. Authors Note

**A/N. Sorry! I totally forgot about my story!! I said i'd update within a week, and it's been like a couple of months! I'll get working on my story asap! Sorry! And once again, I have no idea where my story is going, so I'd love some more sugestions!! Thanks to those of you who have sugested different ideas! **


End file.
